


Mother Superior, Host Extraordinaire

by junkieboyfriend



Category: Trainspotting (Movies)
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Fingering, Angst, Dubious Morality, Flirting, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, Hurt/Comfort, Johnny Swan is a soft old man, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Oral Sex, Simon is a big fat cunt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:53:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24672640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junkieboyfriend/pseuds/junkieboyfriend
Summary: Mark's locked out of the flat and Simon's too busy to let him back in.
Relationships: Mark "Rent Boy" Renton/Johnny "Mother Superior" Swanney
Comments: 6
Kudos: 12





	Mother Superior, Host Extraordinaire

Mark had arrived home extremely late that night. It was as cold as balls outside and he was more than desperate to get into his flat. The ginger was pounding on the door of the flat, his key had been recently lost and he was praying Simon would open the door. 

“Aye, Si open up! Ah lost thae key!” Rents cried.

“BUSY!” Simon shouted back his reply. Renton then heard a loud smack and girlish giggle from inside. Great. Just when he needed Simon the most, the fucker was busy shagging some bird. He bit his bottom lip, unsure of where else he could go.

“Please Si! Ma gear’s in thair!” The ginger tried once more, pounding on the door. A loud moan erupted from inside the flat.

“Get tae fuck!” Simon responded harshly. Mark sighed, kicking the door angrily. He’d have to get Simon back for this; replace his shampoo with Nair and laugh when the fucker comes out bald and fuming. That was a good revenge plan but did nothing to aid Mark at the moment.

He was currently locked out of his own flat and he couldn’t face his parents this late at night.

A lightbulb went off in Renton’s head, finally: Mother Superior. Maybe there was a chance he could convince the old fucker to let him stay the night, just tonight. The ginger took one last angry glare at the front door before leaving.

The cold winter night embraced him and Mark hugged himself tightly; it was going to be a long fucking walk. He hoped to that cunt in the sky that Swanney was in. 

Two knocks rang out against Swanney’s oak door. Mark’s hands were shaking from the cold - he felt his skin pricking from it, felt the cold down to his bones. It wasn’t as bad now that he was in the hall, but he was still quivering. 

“Whae’s thair?!” Swanney’s inquiring voice came from the other side.

Mark blew into his hands, rubbing them together, “‘S Mark!”

Soon after, the door swung open and John Swan stood here in a pair of grey boxers and a black tank top. He looked more confused than tired, which confused Mark considering the time. 

“Whit’re ye daein’ ‘ere at yin in the mornin’?” Swanney asked.

Renton looked away shyly, “Lost thae key tae the flat… Si willnae let us in.”

Swanney crossed his arms and arched an eyebrow, “Eh, why no?”

Mark sighed, “‘Cause he’s busy,” The redhead made a jerky hip-thrusting movement to elaborate.

Swanney nodded, “Aye, awright, ye kin stey here.”

Mark showed gratitude with his junky smile and Swanney returned it with his own crooked grin. 

Mother Superior backed away from the door and allowed Renton in. Swanney noticed Mark shivered and gave him a blanket to warm up in. The two of them sat on the floor and watched whatever was on Swanney’s shitty little television. Mark didn’t actually pay attention to what was on screen, he just stared right through it and thought. He thought about how Simon, the cunt, was getting a shag in **_his_** apartment. It wasn’t even Simon’s place, it was Mark’s. Now Renton was left in a dingy flat with a nearly fifty-year-old drug addict and dealer. He couldn’t fucking believe it. He was fuming. 

Swanney looked over and saw the ginger looking visibly pissed, he put an arm around him and decided to comfort the wee lad.

“Aye, whit’s thae matter? Ye look pished at thae world, lad,” Swanney inquired softly.

Mark sighed in frustration, “Thit fuckin’ cunt, Simon.” He almost wanted to cry he was so angry.

“Dunnae think aboot Sick Boy. Whit can ah dae tae get ‘em off yer mind?” The older man inquired once more.

Mark sat, a bit stumped by Swanney’s question. It was a good one. Old cunts usually didn’t ask him such good questions. 

“Dunnae, havnae thought aboot it,” Renton answered truthfully.

Swanney chuckled a bit and rubbed Mark’s shoulder comfortingly, “Ye’re an odd yin, Rents.”

Renton couldn’t explain it but the touch of Swanney’s large, rough hands on his shoulder was oddly calming. The cold was fading away and Johnny was now radiating heat which Renton seemed to melt into, pressing their sides together. Swanney glanced at Mark, raising his brow at the sudden closeness. Renton didn’t acknowledge him, just allowing the warmth to engross him, let it comfort him in a way words couldn’t.

He wanted to say something, anything, but he couldn’t figure out what. He just needed Swanney’s attention. He yearned for his touch, yearned to be wanted in sick ways. Mark knew he shouldn’t want it, he knew he shouldn’t feel the arousal boiling up inside him, making his chest burn. But even as he told himself this, he found himself calling out almost pathetically.

“Mother Superior.,” Mark spoke quietly, his beckoning almost silent.

Johnny chuckled a bit, “Aye?”

They looked at each other and Renton bit his bottom lip out of shyness. Swanney felt something jolt inside him at the sight of it. Johnny told himself no, that he shouldn’t feel that way. Mark was a nice young lad who he was fond of, and not in that way. Never in that way. He told himself this many, many times. It was wrong to take advantage of wee Mark, who he assumed was also strictly heterosexual. Still, even as he thought this, that sick desire burned within him. Maybe everyone was a little sick.

Mark’s chest fluttered with nervousness as he gripped the floor beneath him a bit. He leaned his face in closer to Swanney’s, their noses nearly touching. Renton’s eyes were full of wonder, excitement, shyness, and something darker that made Swanney swallow a lump in his throat.

Mark gazed into Swanney’s dark, wise eyes and he whispered almost breathlessly, “Help us forget.” Renton then fanned out his ginger lashes against his cheeks bashfully.

Swanney didn’t get a chance to speak before Mark closed the gap between them. The kiss light and innocent; a kiss of good intentions that you might give to a girl you secretly fancy. Mark felt his cheeks go dark with a blush as one of his hands goes to gingerly hold the older man’s cheek. Then in an instant, he was gone, he pulled away, blushing and panting shallowly as he gazed up at Mother Superior. 

“Mark, are-...” Swanney started, shocked by the ginger’s actions, “Are ye sure aboot this?”

“Swanney, I trust ye moar than most cunts. A-an’ I-.” Renton stuttered a bit, nervous by what he was prepping to ask.

Mark pressed his hands to Swanney’s chest as their eyes connected. Mother Superior’s heart almost melts at Renton’s doe-like gaze, wanting nothing more than to give him whatever he wanted.

“Ah wan’ ye tae take oor arse virginity,” Mark spoke softly, his eyelids lowering.

Swanney couldn’t believe it, his eyes were wide in shock, “Ye want us tae whit?!”

Renton bit his bottom lip shyly, nearly begging, “Ride oor arse.”

Mother Superior nearly choked even though it was the second time Mark said it. Still, Renton gave him those big doe-eyes and Swanney hated to admit it was working. Swanney sighed and got up, easily scooping Mark into his strong and capable arms, muttering an “Awright, lad.”

Renton yelped at sudden action but quickly shut up as he realized Swanney was bringing him into the bedroom. He’d got his wish; Swanney just couldn’t tell the wee lad no.

Swanney gently laid Mark in his bed after closing the door behind him with his heel. The older man crawled between Renton’s legs, catching the ginger’s gaze with his own. His hands traveled up Mark’s shirt slowly, rhythmically, soothing the younger man with his touch.

“Mark, ye wee thing, ah am a wee bit rough an’ ah dunnae wannae hurt ye.” Swanney nearly whispered.

Renton sighed.

“I need it, Swanney, I dunnae care. Please gih it tae us,” he begged pathetically, whining for it, for Swanney.

The older man sighed and kissed the top of Renton’s head, “Awright, sweet thing.”

Mark had never felt so well taken care of, so nurtured. It made him keen; made him happy he chose to get fucked into by Swanney. He pulled off the ginger’s shirt and flung it behind him, turning his attention to Renton’s hardening nipples. Swanney lapped at them, nipping and sucking every now and then; earning moans and whimpers from Mark. The ginger gripped Swanney tightly as he began to shake a bit from the pleasure. 

“S-Swanney, oh gahd, fuck.” Renton clapped his hand over his mouth as his head fell back.  
Swanney chuckled and nipped him a little bit harder to see him jolt and curse.

The older man made his way up Mark’s neck, sucking love-bites into his pale flesh as he worked on getting Renton’s jeans off. Soon enough Renton was bare and Johnny was pulling off his own clothes. Swanney took Mark’s head in his hand, cradling his cheek and gently running his finger across it.

“Ye wannae gih us a blowie, Mark?” He asked softly.

Mark blushed darkly, nodding and biting his lip, “Aye, Swanney.”

They smiled at each other as Swanney got off the bed, standing as he ushered Mark to crawl over to him. Mark would be lying if he said he’d never given a guy a blowie before, but he’d never gone further than that. He began slowly, sucking on the head and inching his way down. Renton took him to the hilt and gagged harshly, pushing himself back. 

Swanney chuckled low in his throat, “Take it easy, Rents,” he cooed, petting Mark’s short hair. 

The ginger nodded and gave a small hum of approval before setting up a slow but smooth pace; forward and backward, forward and backward. Renton’s jaw was beginning to ache from the size of Swanney’s girth, he wasn’t used to such a stretch. Mark shoved his head back down once more, getting a wave of saliva to coat Swanney’s cock. Tears bubbled in his eyes from gagging as he looked up at Swanney who just gave him that reassuring smile. 

Mark was let off of the cock to pant and compose himself, until Swanney was back on the bed with him and ushering Mark onto his back. The ginger complied and was met with fingers awaiting at his lips.

“Suck ‘em, will ye?” 

Renton needed no further instruction. He began to willingly suck and drool all over Swanney’s very large, rough digits. Swanney watched with a wide grin on his face, anticipation now welling inside him at the sight of Mark.

“Oh, ye sweet, filthy, wee thing,” Swanney nearly purred.

Swanney pulled his fingers from Mark’s mouth and patted the ginger lightly on the cheek, 

“Good lad.”

The older man made a space for himself between Mark’s thighs, soothing the goosebumps arising on them. Swanney positioned his lubricated fingers to Renton’s virgin ass, his middle finger teasing him slightly.

“Am gonnae finger ye, okey? Dis may feel odd,” Swanney warned.

Mark nodded and bit his bottom lip, raising his legs and holding them up for Swanney.  
Swanney approvingly patted Mark’s ass.

“Atta boy.”

Swanney's middle finger penetrated Renton and was pushed in to the knuckle; it felt strange but it wasn’t exactly painful yet. Then, Swanney added the second and the sting began. Mark whimpered and Swanney kissed his leg comfortingly. Swanney began to scissor his fingers and slowly work them in and out of Mark, picking up a good pace. Soon Mark is full of three fingers and he’s groaning into his hand. 

“Oh fuck, Swanney,” He moaned freely, wantonly.

Mother Superior’s eyes flickered up to meet Mark’s.

“Yis like this?” Swanney inquired knowingly.

Renton nodded frantically, “Mhm!” as he fisted the sheets.

Mother Superior fingered Renton until the poor boy’s hips were stuttering, legs shaking, barely able to string together a coherent sentence. Mark knew then: he was in very capable hands. He was, however, melting under the intense pleasure of it all, his heart racing in a way he didn’t imagine was possible. His stomach contorted in pain and pleasure, his g-spot being violently assaulted by Swanney’s thick fingers. He wanted, no, needed more.

The ginger grasped Swanney’s shoulder, whimpering as he looked up at the older man. Swanney groaned lowly in his throat at the sight of the younger man beneath him.

“S-Swanney, I-, I need moar, please,” Mark stuttered pitifully.

Johnny grinned evilly, “Aye, tell us whit ye want, Rents.”

Mark’s hips bucked as he searched his mind for any words, “Please, Swanney, fuck mah arse.”

Swanney grit his teeth as he grinned, “Oh, Mark, ye pretty, wee thing.” He remarked affectionately.

Mark whimpered as Johnny pulled his fingers out of him slowly, wiping them obscenely on the bed. Swanney put Renton on his knees, rubbing Mark’s back comfortingly as he coated himself in lube. The older man aligned himself with Mark and began rubbing the ginger’s hip with one hand.

“Ye ready, Mark?” Swanney inquired, “This might hurt a wee bit,” his large hands holding Mark so lovingly.

Renton nooded, “Aye, dae it, Swanney.” 

That was all the approval Johnny Swan required, slowly pushing himself inside the smaller man. Swanney let out a low grunt at Mark’s tight warmth; holding Mark with care, like the ginger could break. Renton gasped at the large intrusion, Swanney’s cock stretching him out nice and wide, filling his insides. Mark gripped at the bedsheets, trying desperately to adjust as Swanney gently pet his back.

“‘S okey, Mark, ye’re daein’ great, love,” He cooed softly, kissing Mark’s shoulder.

As much as he feigned toughness, Johnny Swan was a soft old man who knew how to take care of people. Mark let out a small gasp as Johnny rocked softly into him softly, holding his hips in his large, apt hands.

“This awright, doll?” He inquired lovingly, repeating the motion.

Mark bit his bottom lip and nodded, the burning subsiding now, “Aye.”

Swanney smiled softly, thrusting a bit rougher once he felt Renton start to loosen up. Mark gasped at the friction, groaning soon after, arching his back for more. Mother Superior smirked, starting a nice pace, not too rough, not too fast. He just wanted Mark to have a moment of enjoyment, bliss. 

“How ye daein’ Mark?” Swanney asked, the attentive top he was.

Renton whimpered, shoving his ass back against the older man as he pleaded, “Gih us moar, Swanney.”

Swanney groaned at the sight of Mark, “Yis sure? Ah can be rough wih ye?”

Mark nodded, “Oh, fuck, please. Ah need it, Swanney,” he was all but begging, “Ah wan ye tae ruin us.” 

Johnny needed no further encouragement. He grabbed Mark’s hips tightly in both hands and began rutting into him, harsh and well-practiced. Mark moaned wantonly like a whore as he was relentlessly plowed into, his hips aching from the tight grip. Swanney roughly smacked Renton’s ass as he continued his rough assault, gaining a loud cry from the ginger. 

“Yis like it? Huh, Mark? Want another smack?” Swanney teased.

Mark melted helplessly, needing more and more, “Yes! Oh god! Smack mah arse!”

Swanney whacked him harshly as he continued to shove into the ginger, Mark’s legs shaking with pleasure.

“Harder, Swanney! Harder!” Mark cried whorishly for the older man.

Mother Superior grinned widely at Renton, smacking his ass harder as he fucked into the younger man. Then he hit that spot, making Mark’s toes curl and his eyes go back.

“Oh, Swanney! Dae thit again!” Renton pleaded.

Johnny Swan continued to thrust into Mark’s prostate, drawing delicious moans from the ginger. Renton’s hips stuttered pitifully under Swanney’s attack. Renton had never felt more alive, never felt more cared for. He moved his hips wantonly against Swanney’s thrusts, absolutely loving his hung partner. 

Mark soon was flipped onto his side, one leg hoisted over Johnny’s shoulder as the older man thrust into him. Swanney reached a hand down and tweaked Renton’s nipples, earning a girlish moan from the younger man. A blush swept across Mark’s face at the sound of his own voice, bashfulness had come over him as he was very aware of Swanney’s attentiveness. Johnny Swan wanted nothing more than to please Mark and it made the ginger feel oddly special, his stomach feeling tingly. 

Soon Renton was pulling Swanney into a kiss, getting the older man between his legs. Mother Superior threw Mark’s legs over his shoulder as he buried himself deep inside Mark. Swanney kissed a trail up Mark’s neck, sucking and biting, leaving little marks to remember him by. Mother Superior admired his dark marks against Renton’s pale flesh and began to work up a rough pace. Mark squirmed and moaned beneath Swanney, his cock continuously shoving against his sensitive prostate. 

The pleasure was too much for Mark, he couldn’t even manage to open his eyes as he continuously moaned encouragement to Swanney. The older man began to jerk Renton off fiercely in time with his own thrusts. Renton was shaking, so close to sweet white bliss, Swanney’s cock inching him further and further into intense pleasure. His toes curled and he gripped tightly at Mother Superior’s back, scratching the older man’s back horribly. 

“O-oh! Oh god Swanney! Am gonnae cum!” Mark cried out, Swanney still picking up on the bashfulness in the younger man’s words, even then.

Swanney kissed Mark’s forehead.

“Go oan, cum fer me, Rents,” he encouraged.

Renton couldn’t take it anymore. Swanney was too good, his cock was too braw. Mark was in heaven.

“Oh god! Oh Swanney!” Mark dug his teeth into Swanney’s neck.

His toes curled harshly as he clenched against Mother Superior, his knees buckling as he came undone under Swanney. He arched up, spilling an embarrassingly large amount of cum over Swanney’s hand. Mother Superior watched with lidded eyes, the beautiful sight. 

“Sae fuckin’ pretty, Mark,” He cooed, holding Mark’s cheek almost romantically.

Swanney was close, rutting into Mark unsteadily as his orgasm approached. The tightness of the ginger made him groan in spite of himself.

“Go oan, Swanney, fill us up,” Renton cooed, stroking the scratch marks on Swanney’s back lovingly.

Johnny Swan put his fingers inside Renton’s mouth as he roughly fucked into him. He gripped Mark’s hips harshly as he buried himself deep inside the ginger, letting off a hot load of cum inside him. Swanney kissed Mark’s neck sloppily as he slowly thrust his cum inside the ginger, riding out his orgasm. Mark moaned at the warmth, happy to be full of Swanney’s cum. 

“Aye, Mark, ye’re sae lovely,” Swanney cooed, “Great company,” He remarked, rubbing the ginger’s back.

Mark hummed contently as Johnny pulled out of him slowly, making sure Mark was okay. Swanney then flopped down next to Renton and pulled the small man into his arms, holding him tightly, spooning him. Mark wanted to protest but found himself oddly comfortable in the older man’s protective embrace. 

“Can ah sleep in here tonight?” Mark asked.

Swanney nuzzled Mark’s neck, “Aye, ye jus’ let us shag yer arse. Ye kin sleep in oor bed.”

Renton sighed as he felt Swanney’s heartbeat against his back, comforting him with the rhythm. 

“Thanks, Mother Superior.”

Swanney chuckled, “Anytime, love.”

Mark felt a small kiss to the side of his neck and let himself be embraced in slumber’s warm embrace. Fuck Simon. Who needs ‘em?


End file.
